Give Me Hope
by Imlivingondreams
Summary: The Mikaelson family struggles to stay strong as tragedy strikes, causing relationships to shift and change. Focuses on relationship between Hope and her family. Will shift to Klaus/Caroline soon. Will be smutty.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: REWRITE as of 12/13/14. A few things in the backstory have changed. I wanted to take it in a different direction after seeing the mid-season finale. The current season of TVD and TO have influenced this story greatly._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>GIVE ME HOPE<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It was a perfect moment of peaceful domestic life for Niklaus Mikaelson. One he never thought he would experience. He pretended to read nervously watching his girl look through various wedding magazines. Though Caroline Forbes would occasionally look through them for new and creative ideas for her own event planning company, he was sure she was dropping hints. She didn't do weddings very often, yet those damn magazines kept popping up in his house as of late.

Their romantic relationship started nearly fifteen years ago when they'd run into each other in New York. He'd been looking into a lead on his mother while she-and to his dismay, the doppelganger-had just started her first year at a prestigious New York university. They'd 'hooked up' as people were calling it these day and made sure to meet up at least once a year until about seven years ago she'd shown up at his door and declared she was moving in. She told people curious-and brave-enough to ask, everything before and in between was simply way too confusing to be considered anything but complicated.

They never did have that talk of where exactly they saw themselves in the future. After falling into place, and a routine of sorts, they put any discussion of their future on hold. Choosing to put their main focus on Hope and keeping her teen years as normal as possible. He'd never been more grateful to anyone as he was to Caroline. With Hayley and Elijah scouring all of North America and Rebekah-with the help of Stefan-listening in Europe for any word on the body hopping Esther, it would have been difficult to look after Hope on his own, who he refused to leave again. Even now Hope-who was staying at a friends home-was being watched by a few vampires from his trusted circle.

With a yawn, Caroline tossed her notepad and magazines onto the coffee table before laying back and wiggling her way into Klaus' arms. He smiled and let her grab the unread book from his hands, putting it with her abandoned work. She leaned back into his chest, bringing her legs up onto the couch. Kissing the top of her head, Klaus tightened his arms around her, as he trailed his nose down her neck.

"Hope isn't going to be back tonight, right?" Caroline asked giggling.

"Staying the night with Tamera," he said, continuing to leave a trail of kisses and nips down her neck and across her collarbone. "Won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Just the two of us, sweetheart."

Caroline pulled his mouth to hers. She moaned as he maneuvered them so they were laying across the couch with him on top. Hands started wandering, both equally eager.

Though the French Quarter home was large, it was still rare for them to get a moments peace. Between Hope, the many vampires, werewolves, and the few witches left in New Orleans wandering in and out, it made it exceptionally hard to have any time alone together. Dealing with all the various supernatural issues, no matter how tedious, was worth having a safe place to call home for him and his family. Even if it had taken six years to get there.

Six years.

Six years of fighting, manipulating, killing.

Six years of only seeing his daughter through video and on occasion from a distance when he was absolutely sure he wasn't being followed. And even then he had a witch spell one of his necklaces so that none of the many entities-his dear aunt Dahlia for one-he knew were constantly watching him would see him or where he was going. By the time he had her in his arms permanently, he'd only be able to count on one hand the number of times he was actually able to hold his daughter. Once Hope became aware of what was happening around her he, along with Hayley, was forced to stay away. Though Rebekah-or on occasion Elijah-made sure Hope knew who her parents were, there was only so much you could tell a child without the child spilling all their secrets.

Pushing all thoughts of the past out of his mind, Klaus picked her up and vampire sped up to their shared bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The broken bones and other various internal injuries were becoming too much for her body to handle. All she felt was pain. Everywhere. All she heard was the shouts and sounds that accompanied the doctors, surgeons, and nurses as they moved quickly around each other, trying to save not one, but two young lives about to be cut short. And it was all her fault.<p>

Hope could remember the wolf running out into the road she wasn't supposed to be on and swerving the car she wasn't supposed to be driving. Then pain. Agonizing pain.

She started panicking as a mask was shoved over her face. Her vision blurred as fresh tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Hope?" Her eyes followed the movements of a woman in scrubs who took her hand, leaning over her. "I need you to stay calm. Do you know where you are?"

She felt the stretcher move suddenly as she watched the woman speak, but couldn't hear anything. The world became fuzzy around her. She wanted to simply sleep, but knew she needed to stay awake. A buzzing started in her ears. Voices went in and out.

"You were in an accident," the woman in scrubs continued. "Everything is going to be okay."

Her eyes darted to her left as another stretcher came in right behind her. Her best friend, Tamera was covered in blood and gashes. Is that what she looked like?

She watched the people scurry around her as she became short of breath. They removed the oxygen mask while preparing a tubing she figured was meant for her lungs. She couldn't hold on any longer.

Terrifying thoughts quickly went through her mind as she felt her body shutting down. What if the theories were wrong and she didn't wake up? She should have started drinking vampire blood. Would she ever see her family again?

"We're losing her!"

That was the last thing she heard as she took her last human breath.

* * *

><p>The phone was like a shrill banshee waking them from a dead sleep. Caroline glanced over to the nightstand. "It's yours," she mumbled curling back under the covers. Klaus leaned over her as the call went to voicemail. Snatching it up, he tried blinking the sleep out of his eyes before opening the phone and listening to the message.<p>

Caroline's eyes shot open and she was a blur as she rushed around getting dressed, throwing clothes on the bed for Klaus before rushing out to grab clothing from Hopes room.

She stopped suddenly when she saw the many pictures lining Hopes bedroom wall. Pictures of Hope with various friends and family. Her eyes landed for a split second on Hope and her best-friend Tamera. Both witches, they grew up and trained together. They were like close sisters, never going a day without seeing each other.

Now one was laying in the morgue and the other possibly dying.

Caroline zipped through the room gathering up clothing. She knew Hope would need it if...no..._when_ she woke up. And she would. She had too. All of their lives couldn't _seriously_ be that tragic. This just wasn't their year.

When she returned to their bedroom, Klaus was still in the same position, with the phone laying by his side and him staring intensely at a spot on the bed. She could see the fear in his eyes. Everything up until now was theory created by the witches they once fought. The spell, the blood, was already running through her veins. That's why Hayley came back from the dead as a hybrid. She _would_ wake up and Caroline didn't want her to wake up alone.

"Klaus?" she said, running a hand through his hair. "I can go alone?"

"It's too soon," he whispered.

Caroline saw a flicker of anger in his eyes. She backed away as he flashed over to the clothing she picked out, throwing them on and grabbing up his phone. "Someone did this," he said, jaw clenching in anger.

"Klaus, we don't know that yet. Let's just go pick up Hope, compel who we need to, and get back here." Caroline. Always the voice of reason.

"What I know is Esther is still gallivanting about, plotting. Hope was supposed to be safe with Tamera at her house doing whatever teenage girls do, sweetheart." His voice was frighteningly level, but the anger was there. "This was supposed to be the one place we were safe! I should be able to protect my own daughter!"

Caroline took his head between her hands and brought him down to meet her lips, giving him a chaste kiss. "It'll be okay. From what we both heard from the message, it was an accident. Hope needs us right now. She could wake up any minute."

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath grabbing his jacket and two sets of keys. "You take the Mercedes." He was calm, but his hand still shook when he handed the keys over. "I'll grab her, you take care of the people."

"Wh-?" she started asking, eyes widening.

"Compel them, love," he said, chuckling.

"Oh." Caroline looked embarrassed as they moved into the garage.

* * *

><p>Davina watched what was left of her small coven stand around the hospital bed, chanting and praying. Only one thing would work. Vampire blood. She would die without it. But the Elders would never allow it. Davina could never allow it. They believed in magic and natural healing, due to the risk of turning.<p>

"She's not going to make it, is she?"

Davina turned to see Klaus' girlfriend standing behind her, who'd clearly been crying.

Caroline was only able to hold herself together until Klaus left her to take care of the various medical personnel. The second he walked away, she allowed herself a few moments to mourn. Mourn for the girl whose life was about to change. And for the father that truly felt he was to blame for this situation.

The blonde came to stand beside Davina, looking into the window. Tamera's dark skin was unnaturally pale, with tubes running down her throat and wires connected to her from the numerous machines. The thirty-something brunette didn't need to answer her. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"Vampire blood will save her," whispered Caroline.

"Her parents won't allow it," she said. "We have to follow their wishes."

"Do you know what happened?" asked Caroline. Davina hooked her arm through Caroline's, leading her away to a closed off waiting room, where they sat so they could collect themselves.

"According to the police, it was an accident. They were driving back from what I assume was the Crescent party."

"The Crescent party? What were they doing there?" Caroline snapped. And where were the vampires that were supposed to be watching her? Dead most likely, Caroline thought to herself. Klaus wouldn't allow them to see the sunrise.

Ignoring her questions, Davina continued. "Hope was driving Tamera's car. They're not sure but they think she swerved to miss something, and panicked when she over steered. Tamera was thrown from the car at some point, but Hope was still in it when it flipped over multiple times into the woods and hit a tree."

Caroline was livid. They both knew not to go anywhere near that party. It was something that happened every month, the day before the full moon. The wolves were usually rowdy when it was so close to the full moon. That mixed with alcohol was a dangerous combination. She knew she wasn't going to say anything to Klaus. She didn't want him to be angry with Hope while she was trying to deal with the transition and the possible death of her best-friend.

"I'm sorry about Hope," said the witch, standing.

"I need to get home," said Caroline. "And I'm sorry about Tamera. If you can somehow convince them to give her blood..."."

"I know they'll never change their mind. Has she woken?"

"Not yet. Klaus had to sneak her out and take her home. She should wake up soon."

They separated at the waiting room door, going in opposite directions when the phone in Caroline's pocket rang. Elijah's name came on the screen, while all the nurses, doctors, and visitors moving about glared at her for disturbing the peace. One pointed to a sign saying 'Take it outside.'

"Just a second," she said into the phone before making her way outside, and sitting on a bench. "Hey, I was just getting ready to call you guys."

"The hospital left a message on Hayley's phone an hour ago. We just heard it. Klaus isn't picking up. Did she...did she wake up?" It wasn't a question of 'Did she wake up yet?' but rather 'Do you think she will?'

"I just finished compelling my brains out and I'm headed back now. One of us will call you when she does. Is Hayley okay?"

"She's devastated. I think we were all hoping for a few more years. We don't know what will happen when she activates her werewolf gene." Caroline gasped. "Caroline? What is it?"

"Her friend, Tamera."

"Yes?"

"She's dying, Hope was driving."

Elijah was silent on the other end for a moment. She could only imagine him staring off, thoughts flying quickly through his mind.

"Elijah?"

"If she activates her werewolf gene, there is a chance her magic will return. With her heightened emotions, she will not be able to handle such power."

"I talked to Davina. They refuse to give her vampire blood, nothing else is working."

"Leave that to me. We are arranging a flight back right now. Have you spoken to Rebekah?"

"No."

"Hayley is calling her as we speak, we'll see you soon."

Discussing this situation many times, different scenarios always came up. This however...Becoming a vampire, followed by triggering the werewolf gene simultaneously wasn't really discussed in depth. In theory, if she activated the gene she would have her magic back. The only reason Klaus didn't have his after his curse was broken was because he wasn't a practicing witch before he became a vampire. Would Hope be able to handle all that power?


	2. Chapter 2

**GIVE ME HOPE**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The sun was just beginning to rise by the time Caroline made it home. Stepping out of the garage and into the house, the first thing she took note of was the lack of movement. No noise at all. Her heart sank at what that could mean.

"Klaus," she called out softly. No answer. Fresh tears escaped while she made her way up the staircase, first checking their bedroom before heading to Hopes. Sure enough she was laying peacefully in her bed with Klaus in an old rocking chair next to her, sitting vigil with a couple blood bags in his lap. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and chin resting on his fists.

No unwelcome smells of death came from the room. Just the fragrance of the incense Hope enjoyed burning, which Klaus must have taken the liberty of doing. She sighed with relief when she realized Hope was in transition. "This shouldn't be taking so long," Klaus said sitting back in the chair.

"It's an odd case," said Caroline. She came up behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. Trying to convey some support to the powerful hybrid. "But at least we know she'll wake up."

When he didn't respond she continued on. "I spoke to Elijah. He's trying to arrange for a plane. Same with Rebekah. They should be back tonight, maybe tomorrow." She paused, not sure if now would be the best time to tell him of the accident. She realized she had no choice. If Tamera didn't make it, they would have to prepare for more then just a newly awakened vampire.

"I also spoke with Davina. It was a car accident. We don't know all the details yet, but Tamera may not make it."

"She's not really my concern." His cold voice chilled her. She hadn't heard him speak with such distaste in a long time.

"Klaus," she said moving around so she was standing before him. "Nik, Tamera wasn't driving. It was Hope."

His jaw clenched. He knew exactly what that meant for his daughter. His attempt at keeping her safe, he felt, was for nothing. He still failed in the end. Hope always made it clear to her family she didn't want to turn until after college. Always studious, she didn't want the distraction of blood to interfere with her schooling. Or the normal human experience she desperately wanted, due to Rebekah and Caroline's influence. Fate had other plans.

Klaus spent so much time and energy to insure she would avoid any conflicts or tragedies such as this one. However, there was a feeling of relief creeping up in the back of his mind. It would be easier for her, he realized. More freeing. Freedom from him. This caused his past doubts and insecurities to take over his thoughts, if only for a moment, though long enough to take root. She wouldn't need him anymore, he thought.

Caroline could feel the anger and pain rolling off him in waves. "We'll figure this out, Klaus. Together."

He scoffed, causing Caroline to flinch back. Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a sudden gasp coming from the bed followed by a frightened whimper.

Hopes vision swam before becoming crystal clear in an instant. The pain she felt before falling asleep was gone, but there was a feeling of needing something nagging at her. She realized she was in transition. She needed blood.

"I'm so sorry," cried Hope. The tears started when her father still didn't say anything.

When Caroline saw Klaus wasn't moving, she aggressively snagged the blood bags from his lap and sat next to Hope, helping her into a sitting position. "You need to drink these." Caroline ripped open the top of one blood bag, handing it to her.

Hope took it hesitantly, staring at the bag. She already felt the intense pull to the blood. A need so strong, it was the only thing she could think about. And it terrified her. She looked up from the blood and noticed her father was no longer in the room.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the now empty rocking chair. She looked away from Hope, knowing she wouldn't want anyone watching her. She heard a slurping sound followed by a gasp. Looking back, Hopes eyes were a dark red with near black veins below her eyes. She was clinging to the bag with a desperation, trying to get every last drop out. "Drink the other one," ordered Caroline, prying the bag out of the baby vampires hands.

Embarrassed with her lack of control, Hope ducked her head sipping at the second bag.

"You'll be fine," said Caroline, rubbing her back. "You'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>Hayley nearly threw her phone into the wall in frustration. Airspace was closed due to the heavy snowstorm covering most of the northern states. No pilots were willing to risk their lives, no matter what the Mikaelsons were willing to pay. She felt helpless. Her daughter was on the other side of the country, and she was trapped in some bum fuck town with an uncharacteristically anxious original vampire. He was sitting at a desk in the corner of the hotel suite tapping away at his tablet, distracting himself with one of his many business ventures.<p>

"We're better off finding a vehicle," she said, standing next him with one hand on her hip.

"Or we can just go on foot, until we see blue sky," Elijah wondered out loud. "A vehicle will not make it."

"It's too far. I'll have to feed more then you, and there will be nobody out in this weather."

"Then we are stuck until it passes," Elijah snapped. Composing himself, he stood suddenly looking out the floor-to-ceiling window. Studying the heavy falling snow with mild interest, avoiding Hayley's intense gaze.

"Are you just going to continue ignoring me?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest to put up a front as if bracing herself.

"I am not ignoring you, Hayley." He continued staring out the window. "We are speaking now."

"I'm not an idiot, Elijah. Please don't treat me like one!"

Elijah turned towards her, one eyebrow raised as if challenging that statement. "You were in contact with Esther, and didn't inform us. She-"

"_She_ contacted _me_. Once."

"We've been searching for Esther for a reason. And apparently going in circles."

"She killed Mikael, remember?" Hayley pointed out.

After nearly a year of fighting both Esther and Mikael, suddenly the Original Witch decided to kill Mikael. Mikael, who usually stuck to drinking vampire blood, started branching out. After killing multitudes of witches and wolves, leaving a trail of dead bodies through the French Quarter, she came to realize he needed to be stopped. Permanently. Working with her children to take down her husband managed to make her nostalgic enough to back off, allowing them a sense of peace. For only a short time.

Word started to spread not long ago of a witch who wanted to not only take out the entire vampire species, but the werewolves as well. Thereby creating a natural balance once again. Assuming it was Esther, the Mikaelsons spread out. Sometimes openly searching for her. Other times simply keeping an ear to the ground.

"How could you be so stupid?" He cringed at his own words. "I'm sorry, Hayley. I should not have said that."

"It's fine." Hayley sat down in a chair, picking imaginary lint off her pants. "I should have told you, I'm sorry. I guess, I was secretly hoping she would be able to help Hope when the time came. You know, possibly being the only one strong enough to handle her."

They were soon interrupted by Elijah's phone. "It's Davina," he said, picking it up. "Hello?"

"I tried, Elijah. I'm sorry." She hung up before he could say anything else. He took a deep breath before dialing Klaus.

* * *

><p>"Klaus!"<p>

Klaus sighed bringing the tumbler full of whiskey to his lips, downing it in one go before pouring him another from his private stash.

"Of course," said Caroline, grabbing the expensive bottle from his hands. "I knew I'd find you here."

He reached to grab it back, but she slapped his hand away and set it to the side. "Keeping that away from me won't do either of us any good, love. Now, may I get back to my breakfast." Caroline fixed him with a hard stare. "I guess not." He rolled up the sleeves of his long shirt, threw himself lazily into a chair and glared at her with equal measure.

"Hope is upstairs absolutely heartbroken and terrified and you're down here taking shots!" Klaus smirked as her eyes danced with that fire and anger he loved so much. And oh, did she wear it well. Her blond curls bounced around as she continued her lecture. "You're over a thousand years old! Quit acting like a pouting child, get your butt upstairs, and talk to your daughter!"

He was about to say something snarky when Hope appeared at the bottom of the staircase. She had clearly been crying, but composed herself well. She changed into her pajama shorts with a thick sweatshirt wrapped around her. She stayed against the wall, in the shadows. "My shutters to my window are broken and the sun is starting to shine directly in my room," she said. "I don't want to burn to a crisp."

Caroline looked to Klaus, eyebrow arched in a silent challenge. _Quit being a dick_, was clearly written all over her face. When she realized he wasn't going to do anything to help she wrapped one arm around Hope's shoulder and led her to a spare bedroom she knew would be safe for her, leaving the hybrid to get back to his 'breakfast'.

"He won't even look at me," said Hope as Caroline made herself busy checking the shutters, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"He's confused. And angry...with himself," she replied. Hope crawled under the never used sheets and propped herself up against the mountain of pillows. "I think he blames himself for what happened."

"But why? It was my fault," she said sadly, voice cracking. Caroline sat on the edge of the bed, clasping Hopes hands in her own. The young vampire bit her lip, not sure if she should bring up the topic she knew was being avoided. "Tamera. Is she getting any better?" The forlorn look on the blondes face spoke volumes. Fresh tears started.

"Magic and medicine isn't working. She needs vampire blood to heal."

"They would never allow that. Can't someone sneak in and give her some? Is anyone actually trying to do anything?"

"Your Uncle is working on trying to convince them." The hopefulness in Caroline's voice and attitude was refreshing, but even Hope knew better. As a member..._former_ member of the coven it went against what they believed in.

Klaus could make out Hopes sobs as Caroline tried comforting the grief stricken teen. If they gave the dying witch blood without permission it would start another war, and they couldn't handle that right now. Not with Esther still about. According to Elijah, Tamera had less then 24 hours at best. She would die, and his daughter would become a hybrid.

"I should have just kept her with Rebekah," he mumbled to himself, downing another cup of whiskey. He somehow missed the presence of his girl, until she was standing in front of him anger boiling over. Before he knew what was happening, she slapped him across the face. "Remember who you're hitting, love," he hissed.

That simply angered her more.

She raised her hand to do it again, but he was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and brought it to her side. "Watch it!"

Her eyes started tearing up. "Why are you acting like this? You're acting like-"

"Like what," he challenged, bringing her body flush against his. "Like I was before?"

"Yes!"

"I have no reason to hide myself from her anymore. Pretending to be something I'm clearly not so I don't break that fragile human mind. As soon as her gene is activated Esther will come after her. You and I both know when that happens she'll see the darkest parts of me I tried so hard to bury deep." His words were cynical and laced with venom. The words of a bitter man.

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke. With a smile she opened them and moved away from Klaus. "Okay, I'm assuming you're in a panic right now. You're mind is going too fast, so you're resorting to hostility and saying things you clearly don't mean." She strutted to the front door.

"Where are you going?" he called after her. She stopped short when he flashed in front of her. "Don't do anything hasty, Caroline," he hissed.

"I'm just going to talk to Davina."

He cupped the back of her head before bringing her mouth to his for a heated kiss. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling his head back. He tightened his grip, bringing his other hand to her neck. He looked into her eyes, and it felt like she was touching his very soul. He saw her mentally and physically brace herself. Time seemed to go on forever as he warred with himself.

Dropping his hands, he stepped back, letting her pass. He watched her leave, shaking his head at his own stupidity.


	3. Chapter 3

**GIVE ME HOPE****  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hope stared at the white ceiling of her bedroom, having moved back in there for comfort once the sun shifted enough, tears threatening to spill over. She braced herself, refusing to cry anymore. She thought her father would fix this situation. He would always pick up the pieces and put them back together for her. But not this time.

This time her best-friend was laying in a hospital bed, dying. No magic would fix her? Bullshit! Someone was behind this. Someone did this to her. And Tamera. Whoever it was had to be blocking the magic from taking hold. There could be no other reason. She needed someone to blame.

She felt an overwhelming sense of helplessness and anger radiate through her entire body. She was pulsing. She needed to do something. She couldn't leave, she didn't have a daylight ring yet. No witch would help her with that now.

She thought about her father once again. Her daddy. The one person she could always count on for everything was wallowing downstairs while she was stuck up here behind shutters and closed doors. Why was he ignoring her? He hadn't said one word to her since she awoke.

Her mind zoomed back to Tamera-

She screamed in frustration.

Her mind wouldn't stop racing. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight.

The door flew open as Klaus stood in front of her ready to pounce on whatever evils were lurking. But there were no evils, just Hopes inner demons. He looked around, eyes falling on his daughter, who stood quickly when he'd startled her with his intrusion. "What's wrong?" he shouted. "You screamed."

The tears she tried fighting let loose, her emotions and thoughts a complete mess. "Why are you ignoring me? I'm sorry!" she cried, hysterical. "I'm so sorry!"

Klaus felt his eyes water, watching his daughter break down in front of him. He couldn't stand watching her cry. He tried avoiding it at all costs, giving her whatever she desired. Spoiling her, as Elijah always said.

Klaus moved to her and led her to the bed. With one arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest, he just held her and let her cry. "I shouldn't have been, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Her cries slowly stopped. "To tell you of my demons would do nothing but burden you more. A burden I would never have you bare. Just know that I do love you."

"Why can't you help her?" She sniffled, leaning back to look at him, face covered in tears.

He stood, rubbing his tired eyes in frustration, pacing. "I wish I could," he started. "If any vampire walks into that hospital room, all hell will break loose. We can't risk it. Another war. I know you understand. You're a part of that coven."

"I'm not part of them anymore," she said, voice cracking. "But I understand why you can't help her."

Klaus smiled weakly at her. "Those reasons still have not stopped Caroline from the hospital."

He looked around her room, his eyes scanning the various pictures and mementos. Random little tokens she picked up through the years scattered the room. Pom poms from her attempt at joining the cheerleading team sat at her window seat, as a reminder of just how horrible she actually was at dancing. A failed attempt at the age of 13 when she wanted to be just like Caroline, the woman who helped to take care of Hope because her own mother was too busy taking care of their pack.

Beaded necklaces and masks were hanging off the side of her mirror from her first Mardi Gras parade. Smiling, he remembered being dragged home that night while she swore up and down, absolutely terrified, she'd never go again. She didn't do well in crowded areas. That didn't stop her from going again the next year, Rebekah and Caroline promising her she would have a much better time with them.

They were memories to held on to.

Human memories.

He glanced back at Hope, who was staring at a picture of her and Tamera sitting on her night stand. Guilt lined her features.

"You will get through this," he said.

"I know," she said. "I just don't think I'm strong enough to get through what's coming."

"You're stronger then you think you are."

"Will I turn?" she whispered, scared. "I've seen the wolves turn." Their screams had haunted her dreams for months after.

He felt a surge of anger for a moment, but managed to push it aside. She knew how dangerous being near the wolves was. "If it happens tomorrow, you will. The pull of the full moon will be too much for you to handle. It will happen much quicker then a normal transition since you are a vampire now. If it does, Hope, you need to let it happen. Don't fight it. It'll only make it worse."

His eyes landed on a set of keys with a small Statue of Liberty key chain attached to it. A set of memories, both good and bad. "We need to talk about what happened," added Klaus, with caution.

Hope began fidgeting, choosing to look everywhere but him. "Can we not do this now?"

When he raised a brow, daring her to argue, she thought for a second realizing she didn't actually know what happened.

"I know you don't want to think about this right now, sweetheart. But we need to know-" He stopped when Hope looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"I don't know," she said. "All I know is I was driving and then I woke up here. I can't remember anything else."

* * *

><p>Caroline paced the waiting room, occasionally glancing out the window for Davina. This was the only shot they had. It was cruel to allow a young girl to die when they had the means to save her running through her very veins. Caroline didn't know the specifics, but the doctors could do nothing for her.<p>

The waiting room was thankfully empty when Davina finally made her appearance. "There is nothing I can do!" she snapped.

Caroline took a stop back, startled at the sudden unprovoked anger. She felt the blood vessels pop before she felt the pain. "Ahh!" Caroline dropped to her knees. And just as quickly as it came, the pain was gone.

She rushed at Davina, pushing her against the wall, thankful she thought ahead to shut the blinds. Grabbing her by the neck, Caroline felt the pain come back. She felt foolish for attacking her.

When Davina was sure she wouldn't do anything else, she took a seat waiting for Caroline to compose herself. "I shouldn't have done that," said Davina. That was as close to an apology as the blonde was going to get. "I'm a little stressed, as I'm sure you are. I'm also surprised Klaus hasn't rushed in here himself."

"He's not an idiot," snapped Caroline, crossing her legs and fixing her with a hard stare.

"No," agreed Davina. "But he is reckless and irrational at times."

"Not when it comes to Hope," she said softly. "He may say things he shouldn't, but he would never take such action if he thought it would effect her negatively."

"But it is, am I right?" Davina leaned forward, fixing her with a hard tight lipped smile. "Her emotions are heightened, and it will only get worse. When she becomes a hybrid she won't be able to handle them. Her magic will not only come back, it will become erratic. Everything she was taught growing up will have been for nothing."

Caroline threw her hands up in frustration. "Well then, what do we do?"

She ignored her question. "If I were in their position, I would allow Tamera to have the blood. Somebody is influencing the magic and the coven."

"That's what we figured," said Caroline.

"I do know, the magic should have taken hold this morning and Tamera should have been on her way to recovery. Something big is going to happen, I can feel it. She needs to be prepared."

* * *

><p>Klaus decided the moment Caroline walked back through the door, they would move out to the rebuilt home on the old plantation property. If Tamera did pass tonight, on the full moon, Hope would not only transition into a hybrid. She would be forced to change, her not being strong enough yet to fight against the pull of the full moon. He couldn't allow that to happen in the middle of the French Quarter.<p>

They moved around each other, both packing separate bags with clothes and necessities. Neither willing to speak.

Caroline was angry, that much was sure. She had time to think about how close he came to snapping her neck, preventing her from a final attempt at saving Tamera. She saw it as his way of putting a dagger in her heart.

But at the same time, he couldn't do it. He'd daggered his siblings many times over, afraid they would abandon him. But he couldn't bring himself to temporarily immobilize her, even though it would have been to keep her safe. It went against his promise to never hurt her.

She zipped up her duffel bag, and sighed. Looking to Klaus, he was just finishing up as well. He threw the strap of his bag across his body and went to reach for hers. She stopped him, and pushed herself flush against him, kissing him quickly on the lips before walking away.

He smiled, watching her leave the room, amazed she could forgive him so quickly without any groveling. He would be out for blood if anyone dared snap his neck. Not like they'd be able to get close enough, of course.

"Hope," he called out, passing her bedroom door, giving a quick knock. "Let's go."

"I'm coming," she answered back. Hope leaned over her sketchbook where a wolf stared back at her. When her father left her to herself, she immediately took up the paper and a pencil. Not knowing what she was drawing at first, she was startled to see a familiar pair of eyes looking back at her. She couldn't think of the human face to match it, but knew she'd seen him before.

There was another sharp knock and she quickly stored the book in her backpack as Caroline walked in. "Hey, we have to go," she said. "I parked the car with the tinted windows in the garage."

"Sorry," said Hope. "I was distracted." Leaving the room together, she stopped at the top of the staircase.

Caroline turned around when she realized Hope wasn't following her. "What is it?"

"Tam-"

Caroline shook her head, interrupting her. "She's slipping," said Caroline. "She doesn't have long."

"Do you think when the sun goes down, I could try and see her?" She knew it wasn't a possibility, having already discussed the repercussions of entering the room with her father. But it didn't hurt to ask.

"There is always someone sitting with her," answered Caroline. "They'll know." Caroline didn't want to point out her being there would be like rubbing their faces in the dirt. Why would Klaus Mikaelson's daughter get to live while Tamera's parents suffered? It would be cruel.

Caroline seemed to be thinking for a moment, before pulling Hope to sit next to her on the top step. "I know how hard it is to lose a friend. It's terrible, and eventually you will have to face those emotions head on. I would be the first one to tell you holding it in is the worse thing you can do, especially with them being heightened. But right now, you're dealing with some serious changes that need your attention."

"How? All I feel is pain and anger?"

Caroline grabbed her hands in her own. Her go-to whenever Hope needed her for anything. "Focus on something else. Drawing, writing. Break out your camera. The cliches. Or just think about good and happy times."

Hope tried focusing on anything else besides her current situation. She didn't want to think about Tamera or what her death meant for her. She felt selfish and guilty whenever her thoughts strayed down that road. Her best-friend, the person she'd grown up with and treated like a sister was dying. And she was worried about the pain accompanied with turning for the first time.

Instead she thought of her mother and uncle who were once again not present, choosing to go on yet another vacation. Thinking of her mother, who'd been continuously absent as of late, only brought her more anger. When her father appeared in her room that afternoon with his phone, Hayley on the other end, she simply glanced at it and went back to drawing. Leaving Klaus to happily let Hayley know she didn't want to talk to her.

She tried thinking of her Auntie Bex, which managed to bring a smile out. She called shortly after Hayley, promising she'd arrive tomorrow morning with Europe's latest fashions. She could always count on her to make sure her wardrobe was always full of the latest trends, even if Hope thought some of it was a little ridiculous.

"I'll need to clean all the towels and sheets before anyone uses them," said Caroline from the front passenger seat, who was taping away at her phone while occasionally glancing at her tablet. "So don't touch them yet or you'll be smelling like a warehouse for the rest of the day. We also need to get blood bags. We won't have enough once everyone arrives in the morning."

Hope watched on as Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand before she could continue on with her phone, momentarily startling her. Holding it tight, he took advantage of a red stoplight. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles softly while holding eye contact. Hope felt like she was intruding on a private conversation. When it turned green, he drove on still holding his hand in hers, both smiling lovingly.

Hope smiled herself when she found her focus. One of her first memories where she could recall all the details.

Hope was just getting ready to turn seven when her father told her he was going out of town for a few days. She wasn't too happy about it since it wasn't even a year prior she was able to finally come live with him. Thinking he was trying to leave again she spent days crying, begging him to stay. She overheard her Uncle 'Lijah mention she might have separation issues and suggested he either take her with him or bring his friend here. For some reason her mother wasn't too happy about either option.

He'd come up to her and asked her if she wanted to go on a trip with him, to see New York. She said yes, and started packing immediately. Her favorite teddy bear, a small blanket, a change of socks, and some coloring books and crayons. She was so proud of her packing, he would later tell her, he couldn't bring himself to tell her she needed more then that, choosing to pack another separate bag for her with all the essentials.

He told her on the plane ride over, whenever he could get her to sit still, his friend was excited to meet her. Once they woke up in the morning and had breakfast they would take her through New York to see everything.

The next morning she woke up to find her father already awake and waiting for her. They made their way down to the restaurant located inside the hotel, where they were led away to a table in a private room that already had a woman sitting in it with the same hair color as her Auntie Bex.

"Hi," she said, smiling brightly. "I'm Caroline. You must be Hope, right?"

Hope held onto her fathers leg, hiding partially behind it. "Yes," she said shyly. "You have pretty hair."

"Thank you," she said laughing. She pulled a gift bag off the floor that was hiding next to her chair. "I have something for you."

"That's for me?" she asked excitedly, walking away from her father.

"Yes it is." Caroline held out the bag.

Hope grabbed it and plopped down on the floor, pulling out various coloring books, crayons, and colored pencils. "Yes!"

"Kl-your dad says you love to draw and color. All of them have something to do with New York."

"What do you say, sweetheart?" Hope looked back at her father, who had has hands behind his back and a smile on his face. He looked like he was studying them.

"Thank you, Caroline," she said, jumping up and hugging her tightly. "It's awesome!"

After a busy day at the zoo, they ended up on their way to the Statue of Liberty. Hope was looking out at the statue in wonderment, then looked beside her to get Caroline and her dads attention. She watched them standing close like her mother and Uncle 'Lijah did all the time, her dad whispering to her. Caroline smiled, giggling while he pulled their entwined hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

* * *

><p>Caroline stopped folding what seemed like an endless pile of towels. She thought it was just a normal flicker of lights, until it happened again. Her hair blew around lightly as a breeze started throughout the small laundry room, picking up as she moved through the kitchen and into the dining room. She could feel the energy all around her. It was pulsing against her skin. Klaus appeared suddenly from the study, having felt the same thing she did.<p>

Caroline moved closer to him out of habit or instinct, she wasn't sure. Everything was silent, the breeze stopped and the energy dissipated. "What was that?" she asked.

Klaus was still silent while looking up, as if sensing something through the floor above them. They both ducked down as all the light bulbs burst around them. Sparks and smoke shot out of the various light fixtures and a scream of agony came from upstairs. It was a sound Klaus heard many times. He rushed to his daughters room with Caroline following close behind.

Klaus knocked the door down, unable to pry it open through natural means. Gusts of wind circulated the room, causing the window curtains and loose papers to fly with it. Caroline wasn't prepared for what she saw. Witnessing her ex-boyfriend transform a few times was nothing compared to this. It looked like something from The Exorcist. Hope was on the floor screaming in agony with bones cracking, distorting her form. Every time a crack sounded, something smashed against a wall soon after.

Hope's bed overturned suddenly, the headboard flying at them. Klaus pushed Caroline into the hall and up against a wall, holding her there by her shoulders so she could no longer see in to the bedroom. "She's going to turn. I'll try and get her outside, but you need to hide until you're sure we are out of the house. Do you understand me?"

"No! You-" He tightened his grip on her, interrupting whatever she was going to say.

"Sweetheart, I'm changing with her! If I lose sense, and you are bitten enough times, you will be dead before I change back." She didn't move, determined to help any way she could. "Go! Now!" His face changed, beginning the process and scaring Caroline.

Without giving an answer Caroline left quickly, leaving Klaus to deal with his daughter. He dodged various flying objects before picking her up and speeding out of her room, through the house, and out the back door. He tossed her into the grass, allowing her a chance to finish the transformation. "Remember what I said! Don't fight it," he growled kneeling next to her as he felt his own bones cracking. "Let it happen!"

Klaus felt himself shifting, thankful he was still aware of his surroundings as his vision changed. The pain was gone. Refocusing he was able to see sharper. His hearing and smell was the same, but now he had an intense need to hunt.

"I can't," Hope cried into the grass. The wind was picking up as the remaining lights surrounding the house exploded.

Hope was still writhing around. He jumped over to her, nudging her with his head to get her attention. The wind died down again as she looked into his bright yellow eyes. She could still see her father. She saw safety, warmth, and love in his eyes. That was enough to calm her as she also felt herself shifting.

Both standing on all fours, the bigger male wolf nipped the smaller female on the ear before pushing her towards the woods and they disappeared into the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Feeling helpless, once Caroline realized the house was clear of any wolves, she took to cleaning up all the broken glass off her already freshly cleaned floors. Realizing Klaus left a trail of broken furniture in his wake, she cleared it out and then tried cleaning Hope's bedroom, not wanting her to come home to the mess. That task proved to be a little harder then expected. Walking in, it was a giant pile of splintered wood, shattered glass, and shredded paper. Nothing could be saved, except the one bag that thankfully hadn't been unpacked yet.

She sped through the room piling everything in trash bags, choosing for once to use her supernatural speed to get the task done. That was how Rebekah found her, moving around with desperation.

"What the hell?"

Caroline whirled around, to see the blond original looking around, eyes wide. She set the trash bag down, giving up for the moment. "You should have seen it a few minutes ago," she mumbled.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well," started Caroline, jumping over to the doorway, avoiding the mess. "Klaus changed with Hope. He dragged her out to the woods."

"You let them leave!" Rebekah snapped.

"What else was I supposed to do? Two werewolves against one vampire are not very good odds!"

"Klaus can keep her under control," said Rebekah, more to herself then Caroline. She looked around the room again. "Did they change in here?"

"No," she said, looking hesitant. "She has her magic. Everything got a little crazy."

"The witches were right, then." Rebekah took up the broom to help Caroline.

"You are going to clean?" she asked, a little startled.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this," she said threateningly.

"I wouldn't dare."

By the time Elijah and Hayley made it to the house, the sun was rising and the house was disaster free. Except for the lack of lights, Hope having managed to blow every light fixture. Caroline gathered up clothing for both Klaus and Hope, before Hayley and Elijah left the house to track the wolves.

That left Caroline standing at the kitchen island, foot tapping away at the floor. Her eyes locked outside the window across from her, to the woods beyond the porch. She clutched a hot coffee between her hands, not really interested in it. Just wanting something to hold on to. To ground her so she didn't do anything stupid, having already taken care of everything she possibly could.

All she could do was wait, and she hated it.

She heard Rebekah walk up behind her. "I can hear your incessant tapping all the way across the house." She walked up to the counter, getting her own cup of the freshly made coffee.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Elijah told me Klaus didn't change back for a few days the first time he turned," Rebekah said in a surprisingly comforting tone. Though Caroline wondered how exactly that was supposed to make her feel better.

Rebekah set her cup down, looking out the window. "Well speak of the devil."

Caroline rushed outside to see Klaus suddenly appear from the tree line with Hope in his arms, who looked as if she were peacefully sleeping. Hayley was following closely behind. His hair was a mess, with leaves sticking out and barefoot. Always a stickler for details, she wondered how exactly she managed to forget to put a pair of shoes in with the rest. She noticed he didn't bother using the towels she sent to clean himself up. His face was covered in blood, along with the skin she could see disappearing underneath the black v-neck she threw in. She could smell it from here. It was human.

Hope didn't look much better then the man carrying her, her family wanting to get her home as quickly as possible.

Caroline held the door open for them. "Is she okay?" asked Rebekah, who was the first of the two to notice Hope wasn't actually asleep. She was staring over Klaus' shoulder, at absolutely nothing. She was in shock.

"Take her to the bathroom," said Hayley. "I need to get her cleaned up."

"I'll help," said Rebekah.

While Hayley and Rebekah were helping Hope, Caroline followed Klaus into their bedroom. He headed for the adjoined bathroom, stripping his shirt away. His chest was covered in blood, already drying.

"She killed someone, didn't she?" asked Caroline.

He started the water, removing his dark jeans. "We both did." He didn't say anything else, simply walked into the shower area as steam filled the room.

He wasn't upset at the prospect of killing. He'd done it many times. He's reveled in it, taking a life and bathing in their blood. And even now with the influence of Hope and Caroline, he still loved it. That would never change.

But Hope. She was all sunshine and daisies. Growing up, she had the guidance of not only Rebekah and Caroline but also a coven of witches whose main focus was nature and protecting it.

Once, when he couldn't stand not seeing Hope any longer, he watched from a distance as Rebekah walked out of a townhouse with a 3 year old toddler in her hands. Having accidentally stepped on a bug, Rebekah was disgusted with herself. While she was attempting to kick the bug off her shoe Hope was hysterically crying for the lost life, lecturing Rebekah between sobs as only a child could.

Klaus smiled at the memory, but it faded fast when he realized what she had done. Hope, whom just transitioned into a vampire the day before, was still a newborn vampire. The blood lust was only magnified once she shifted. Having no sense of control she smelt out a hiker that wandered in the wrong direction and attacked.

And Klaus let her.

Though he knew there really was no stopping it once either of them were close enough, he still had enough sense about him to realize he needed to stop her. To pull her in another direction. But he didn't remember the last time he fed and momentarily forgot who he was with once the hiker was in sight.

Klaus looked through the glass of the large shower stall to see Caroline bend down and grab up his bloodied clothing he carelessly discarded on the tiled floor. When she stood up she looked back at him, feeling him watching her. They made eye contact, a silent challenge. He wanted to be left alone, if only for a moment. She desperately wanted to stay here and comfort him.

Normally she would have forced herself in, not letting him have time to think. Forcing him to use her, body and soul, to turn whatever aggression lingered into something they both found pleasure in.

Not this time. She turned around and left him to himself.

* * *

><p>"It's ready to go," said Hayley, moving her hand around the water falling from the shower head.<p>

Hope watched, sitting crossed legged on the floor, as her mother moved about. After retrieving a towel from the linen cabinet, she stood next to her holding out her hand to help Hope up. She stared at the offered hand for a moment still in a daze, before looking up at Hayley in anger.

"I'm not an invalid," she snapped. "I can bathe myself."

"Hope!" Rebekah walked into the bathroom, carrying a set of clothes. "That's your mother. She's trying to help you, show some respect."

"No," Hope replied, tone clipped. "She stopped being my mother when she decided her pack and herself were more important." She looked pointedly at Hayley. "So why are you here?"

"What is wrong with you?" asked Rebekah, with a warning in her tone to Hope.

"I'm sorry," was all Hayley said before leaving the bathroom.

Hope rolled her eyes, standing up.

"There is a lot more happening then you realize," started Rebekah. "You have _no_ idea what Hayley has sacrificed for you."

The room started to fill with steam. "I'm wasting water," said Hope, tone anything but regretful.

Rebekah stomped out of the room leaving Hope to her thoughts and shower.

While growing up, she and Hayley had a hard time bonding. Of course she was still her mother and Hope craved for the moments she could have with her. Cherishing each one. She never understood why she would always leave her with someone else, choosing to 'work' instead of spending time with her. Having already lost the earlier years, she thought she would want to be with her all the time.

It wasn't until she was 12 they sat her down explaining the supernatural world to her after she witnessed something she shouldn't have, having realized they couldn't compel her to forget. That's when Hope started seeing her in a different light. Hayley took her to the side afterward, explaining her 'job' was taking care of the Crescent pack. She had struggled to keep her place on top after the war. She was trying to put it back together, after unintentionally tearing it apart.

Hope saw it as Hayley choosing the pack over her. A mother choosing someone else over her own child.

It angered her that she pretended to care now. A boiling rage started, causing her entire body to buzz. The water seemed to get hotter.

Her face fell when she suddenly remembered. Her breathing quickened. She could still smell the cut on the lost hikers leg. His terror when he realized he was being stalked. The euphoria she felt when the warm blood hit her tongue.

The hiker could have been someone's father. Brother or son. A friend.

And she took him away. And they would never know.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by shattering glass. Startled, she instinctively covered her head in a crouched position. She didn't want to step out from behind the shower curtain. She knew what she would see. Herself losing control again.

The door flew open with a thud. "Hope!" Rebekah called out.

"I'm fine," she said, voice cracking. "I'll be out in a minute." She thought for a second. "Can you get Caroline?"

She could feel her aunt's hesitation before the door clicked shut. Standing she eased the curtain back to see the window was blown out and the mirror shattered. Glass littered the floor from the mirror.

* * *

><p>Hayley stomped into the kitchen, as Caroline walked out of the laundry room. Throwing her a glare, Hayley opened the refrigerator with a bit more force then necessary and grabbed a blood bag from the small pile they kept there.<p>

"Is Hope okay?" Caroline cautiously approached the frustrated hybrid.

Hayley scoffed, shaking her head. Angry grin in place. "You'd know better then me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline said, confused.

Hayley walked over to the sink to turn on the water full blast, hoping it would cover up the conversation. "You took my daughter away from me," she harshly whispered.

"I didn't take her away from you." Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"I'm out there all the time, looking for-" She mouthed Esther's name. "-while you sit here in New Orleans with your boyfriend and raise my daughter."

"Elijah, or any other PI or lackey, is more then capable of doing that themselves, sweetheart." Klaus walked in, shutting off the running water. Hayley backed away as he approached her. As if stalking her. "She hasn't actually made a move on us, in what, 16 years now. What we hear are just witches, gossiping amongst themselves. You volunteered to leave. It was your idea to go searching for her."

He continued moving toward her, suddenly flashing at her, shoving her against a counter and knocking her head against a cabinet. "Oh my god," he heard Caroline say in frustration.

"Don't try and put your guilt on someone else, Hayley," he said, smirking. "Elijah told me of the conversation you had with Esther. When were you planning on telling us?"

Before she could say anything the sound of glass shattering came from upstairs. Rebekah flashed up the staircase. "I got it!"

Klaus threw Hayley across the kitchen island, knocking over various glass pieces. Hayley stood up quickly, reaching for a knife and throwing it towards Klaus, who dodged it. It struck the cabinet, stuck in the wood. He grabbed it back out and was getting ready to throw it back.

"Stop it!" Klaus and Hayley both froze, looking at a steaming Caroline. She stomped over to Klaus, ripping the knife out of his hand and throwing it in the sink. "I just cleaned!" She turned to Hayley. "You are the adult. Not her. Talk to her. Communicate."

Klaus went to sit on a stool by the wall. Crossing his arms he sat back, watching, amused.

"But-"

"Shh," Caroline shushed her. "I'm talking now. You are her mother. Nobody could ever replace you," she said sympathetically. "It's just...you have sacrificed so much for her. And she thinks you don't love her because you haven't really been around for a long time."

"She won't listen to me," said Hayley.

"She will, she needs you. You're her mother." Hayley looked like she was going to argue, but Caroline stared her down before continuing. "She doesn't see me as anything more then a cooler, bad ass older sister or friend. She never listens to me anyway."

They all looked over as Rebekah rounded the corner. "Sorry to interrupt." She looked between the two women. Hesitating, she looked to Caroline. "Hope needs you."

"You have horrible timing, sister," said Klaus, still smirking.

"Nobody needs your commentary," said Caroline.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked cautiously into the familiar large church, having sensed the presence of at least a dozen people, not sure how his presence would be taken. His tension eased when he realized it was just humans hanging about, having come to the church to pray and worship.<p>

He noticed Davina was finishing up, no doubt lighting a candle for the witch lost so young. After adjusting his jacket, he set himself in a pew in the back, waiting patiently for her. He didn't have to wait long.

She sat next to him, staring ahead.

"I was told I'd find you here," he started, looking around. "Though I'm surprised, considering you have made a point to avoid this place at all costs."

"This is neutral ground," the witch replied. "I had a feeling it would be in both our best interests to take advantage of that."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Does she have her powers back?" asked Davina, breaking the silence.

"Yes, she does," he replied, sighing. "I was told, while she was changing last night, she managed to make quite a mess. Blowing light fixtures. Destroying flying furniture. That sort of thing. I'll get to the point." Elijah smiled lightly, with a slight warning. "Being an Elder of your coven, you could have made the decision to let someone heal Tamera yourself. Without consultation or permission. Yet, you stood by, allowing a young girl to die. Why?"

"I think Klaus would agree with me doing just that would have had disastrous consequences."

"We could have dealt with it."

"I didn't see Klaus or his little blonde toy barging in to heal her. To bad you weren't here," she said mockingly. "I'm assuming you would have done just that." She smiled lightly. "Don't you find it odd that he didn't? She is the most powerful person in the world now. And Klaus has immense sway over her."

Elijah's jaw clenched. "He wouldn't purposely do that to his own daughter," he said, tone threatening. "She is everything to him. So unless you want to find yourself at the end of my brothers fangs, or mine for that matter, you will keep those thoughts to yourself."

"Hm." Davina continued staring ahead, watching the parishioners pray for their souls. "How many of these people, do you think, truly believe in something greater? A beyond? Fate?"

"You believe this was meant to be."

"Don't you?" Davina looked Elijah in the eyes for the first time. Sorrow. Pain. Regret. Anger. "Why else would magic not work?" She looked away. "You spoke to Caroline, I presume?"

"She told me of your concerns, yes."

They fell silent, watching the humans. So blissfully unaware of the supernatural world around them.

Davina looked down at her phone, before standing. "I have somewhere to be." She stopped, looking back at him. "The coven may not welcome her back with open arms, but we can't have her losing control. If you think you can't handle her, call me."

Elijah watched her leave, slightly concerned. There was something off about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Thinking she was simply grieving, he shrugged it off.

Walking out of the church his phone went off. Looking down he saw Hayley calling.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

There was silence, followed by a small whimper. Barely noticeable. "She hates me, Elijah. My own daughter hates me."

Sitting in his car, he smiled when he saw a the necklace Hope made for Hayley hanging from his rear-view mirror. "She doesn't hate you," he said taking the necklace off, studying it in his hands. She was 10 when she made it, having found a love for beaded jewelry. The beads didn't match right, but Hayley was so proud of it she made sure to hang it in every car they had. "She doesn't understand what happened, because we all chose not to tell her the whole story."

"I want to. I want her to know. I need my daughter back."


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: YOU REALLY NEED TO READ THIS: **The new seasons of TVD and TO have greatly influenced how I wanted to take this story. I ended up redoing the entire outline and making a few edits. If something is mentioned that doesn't make sense just ask me and I'll explain it. I've decided to split the entire thing into two different parts. The first half focuses on the family as a whole, Hope, Klaus, and 'you'll figure it out' being the center of it all, which should be about ten more chapters and will be very dark and heartbreaking. It pretty much sets up the second half which will focus on Klaus and Caroline's relationship, which will include a lot of flashbacks. I'm taking liberties after 2x08. I LOVED 2x09, but it interfered too much with this.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>GIVE ME HOPE<strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Wake up!" Klaus kicked at the vampire hanging by chains from the ceiling, causing him to grunt in pain. His feet barely grazed the floor as he swung from side to side. He was shirtless with blood covering his entire body from the many gashes inflicted upon him. The latest, a deep slice from the center of his chest down to his lower abdomen wasn't healing properly. Having the insides hanging out will do that to a vampire.

"Please," he begged when he saw his 'king' move to a table in the corner of the room. "Just kill me."

Klaus grinned wickedly while taking his time choosing his next weapon of choice. He picked up one, holding it up high for the vampire chained up tight to see before putting it down to pick up another. "It's been a long time since I've allowed myself this pleasure. As you know, not even feeding is allowed within the compound." He picked up a particularly frightening knife. "Caroline would never allow it."

"I already told you everything I know," whimpered the vampire.

"I believe you," said Klaus, standing in front of him still smiling. He turned the blade around in his hands, studying it. "Caroline thinks it to be a simple accident. A product of fate." He scoffed. "She likes to believe everything will continue on as it was. But your memory was clearly altered. Not even my compulsion can break through. That and the sudden disappearance of your comrades-those charged with watching my daughter-tell me otherwise. Someone had a hand in this."

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked at him as if he were stupid. "You lot are the reason my daughter is dead," he said, as if it were obvious. "And since there is no sign of the others you'll just have to endure their punishment as well."

"Please!" He was now openly sobbing.

Klaus' grin widened. He grasped the vampires face, squeezing so his mouth popped open as if he were a fish. "Since you don't seem to have the information I need, I guess you won't need this."

The vampire screamed as his tongue was ripped from his mouth.

"You're eyeballs are next," he hissed through clenched teeth as he raised the blade.

"Niklaus!"

Klaus snapped the vampires neck to silence him before turning to face his brother. "Elijah. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Elijah looked livid. "Why are you not at home with your daughter?"

"She's fine. Caroline and Rebekah are with her."

"Hayley has finally told me what Esther has said."

"And what did our dear mother have to say." Klaus watched him curiously.

"It was while we were visiting the coven in Washington. She only spoke to Hayley while I was busy with the rest. All she said was change was coming and that she would see us again soon. Though I'm sure it is just another lie, her guilt seems to be overwhelming her. She said she wished for repentance. I had no inkling it was her. I didn't even speak to her."

Klaus scoffed, setting the blade he was still holding onto the table with the others. "Of course you didn't. You wouldn't be so stupid to keep that kind of information to yourself."

Before Klaus could completely turn back to his brother he was thrown against a wall, his head hitting with a resounding crack. He fell to the floor before righting himself only to have his neck snap to the side from the force of a blow from his brothers fist. "Watch what you say, Niklaus. Rebekah told me of you and Hayley's confrontation."

Klaus stretched his jaw before barking out a laugh. "Nice punch."

"Now that we have that settled. I need you to do something for Hayley. I need you to speak with Hope."

"Hayley is an adult," snapped Klaus, repeating Caroline's words from the day before. "She is her mother and has let this go too long. She'll have to fix this herself."

"I am not asking you to fix the situation. I am asking you to tell Hope what happened through your perspective. Any time Hayley or I have brought up this discussion with her she quickly shuts us out. Her anger has only been magnified and she needs this family." Elijah hesitated. "She also needs the whole truth. About Esther. Dahlia. All of it."

"Absolutely not! We agreed long ago that until she was ready that information was on a need to know basis."

Klaus made a move to leave the room but was quickly stopped. Elijah lightly shoved him back. "I'm not done. I would assume Esther saying she'd see us again soon was considered part of the 'need to know,' don't you think?"

Klaus stood toe to toe with his brother, smirking at his audacity to assume he could still boss and shove him around. "It won't matter because I already have many people tracking her. If she makes a move then we'll know about it. She doesn't need to know that part of our history."

Elijah narrowed his eyes while searching his for something. "What are you planning to do if those tracking her alert you? Leave?"

Klaus took a step back. It was something he thought of when he'd heard Hayley knew about Esther's whereabouts a few days before. Not because he was afraid-he wasn't. But because he wanted Hope to keep the normalcy she'd been gifted with for a little longer. She was a witch and now a hybrid. A combination of all three. He realized there was no normal for her anymore.

Now that he had his own suspicions of something decidedly more foul he needed his family. Especially his brother. And Hope needed her mother.

"Of course not," said Klaus. "I'll speak with her."

* * *

><p>Hope inwardly groaned while impatiently tapping her fingers on the glass case covering the candy. The attendant was trying to squeeze out every last drop of cheese and onto her nachos that he could get. Her patience was clearly being tested by a higher being as another <em>very<em> tiny drop hit the chips before he continued squeezing.

This was a horrible idea. It had only been three days since Tamera's death and she was seeing a movie with her _mother_. She felt horrible for trying to distract herself, but Elijah had begged her to spend time with Hayley. She tried using the excuse of being a new vampire but her bloodlust was freakishly under control and her family knew it. She would never be able to use that excuse.

"Hope! Oh my god!"

Hope's eyes widened. She took a deep breath before turning around to see a girl from her school. Maddie Goode. She was the ultimate cliche. The ditzy blonde queen bee whose parents paid for everything while she never lifted a finger, even going as far as mocking those who had less then her while she flaunted everything she had. It was disgusting.

Though Hope had to admit, when she lived with Rebekah she didn't really need to do much but play. At such a young age she didn't even have to pick up her toys. It was only when Elijah was taking care of her that she was forced to do chores and pick up after herself. But it was when Caroline came into the picture that she learned to really appreciate what she had and to actually work for it. She could remember her mother and Caroline dragging her all over the city a few times a month, volunteering where they could to help the less fortunate. Now her father however, he couldn't care less when it came to such things. As long as she was happy.

Hope realized Maddie was eying her up and down, no doubt looking for any sign of injury.

"I heard you were in that accident with Tam! You look fine though." Maddie covered her mouth as if she were actually ashamed of what she said. Hope knew better. Maddie didn't care about anyone but Maddie. And maybe sometimes her dog. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I said that."

Before she could say anything she was dragged into her arms, her face buried in her shoulder. If she were human it would have probably hurt. Maddie was-

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hope could smell the blood running through her veins. She thought of what would happen if she ripped into her throat right here in the middle of the movie theater lobby. It would be done quick. There weren't very many people wandering around. But she couldn't compel yet.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She couldn't help thinking about the hiker she'd killed. Just an innocent man in the wrong place. But Maddie wasn't innocent. _I need it_, she thought to herself. If she _did_ lose control it wouldn't really be a lose to society right?

"Hope."

"Hello, Mrs. Mikaelson," said Maddie, looking over Hope's shoulder before looking back to Hope who'd taken a step back. She gasped. "What's wrong with your face?"

"Wh-?"

Hayley suddenly appeared in between them. "You don't see anything wrong. Run along, the movie is about to start."

Maddie blinked a few times before smiling again. "I have to go. I think the movie is about to start. Will I see you at school?"

Hope nodded while Hayley looked around making sure nobody had seen her eyes. The only person was the teenager behind the counter who was still working on Hope's nachos.

"Are you okay?" Hayley asked.

No, she wasn't okay. She almost ate someone.

"Maybe we should go."

She ignored Haley and went to the counter again to retrieve her nachos. She snapped. "Are you seriously still making my nachos?! Really?"

Startled, the teen turned around quickly. The nachos slipped from his hands, crashing to the floor.

"Hope," said Hayley, grabbing her hand. "I'm taking you home."

She pulled her hand away, stomping out the door nearly knocking over a couple entering. She hastily apologized. Hayley followed after her. "I'm not going home," she shouted.

"Where are you going?" When Hope didn't show any signs of slowing down she flashed in front of her. "Stop!"

"I want to go see Aunt Dee," she said, crying. "I need to see her."

"Your father-"

"He doesn't have to know!"

Hayley looked around her, pointing to a man standing in an alley and leaning against the brick building. He was smoking a cigarette while closely watching them. "He's been following us since we left. I wouldn't be surprised if he's not waiting for you at home right now, ready to jump down your throat for even trying to run away like this."

Hope scoffed, but studied the stranger anyway. He did look familiar. He met her eyes before tossing his cigarette and pulling out his cell phone. He wouldn't get angry over her simply visiting her aunt. "I know he has people watching me. I'm not an idiot. He won't care if I go see her."

"You wanna bet?" Hayley stood her ground refusing to let her pass. It was the first time in a while she'd actually been this stern with her. "Get in the car. Now."

* * *

><p>The minute she'd walked through the door the same vampire who'd been watching them had passed through the foyer nodding to the stairs. "He's upstairs," said the vampire, whose name she didn't know. "Wants to talk to you."<p>

"Do you know where Caroline is?" asked Hope.

"Nope," he said before leaving the house.

Hope looked around, trying to focus her hearing on the rest of the house. Caroline must have been out because all she could hear was the scratching of pencil on parchment. She made her way upstairs taking her time. Would she be in trouble for trying to go see Davina? It's not like she was the enemy. She was part of the family.

She turned quickly, choosing the bathroom instead. She turned the bath water tap on full blast and turned the sink on for good measure before pulling out her phone. It rang for a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Dee?"

There was silence for a moment. Davina must not have actually looked at the screen before answering her phone. Hope bit her lip nervously. Maybe she was angry with her. She hadn't heard from her in the few days since Tamera's death. She wouldn't blame her if she was.

"Are you okay?" Davina asked softly.

Hope could feel the pull to cry overwhelming her. "I guess."

"We put Tamera to rest this morning," said Davina hesitantly.

Hope sniffled before sliding to the floor. She curled up against the linen cabinet and clutched her knees to her chest. "I'm so sorry," she cried.

"I know," said Davina soothingly. "It was an accident. We will all get through this."

"The coven-"

"The coven can suck it." Davina sounded bitter.

Hope laughed through her sobs.

"I can invite you inside so you can pay your respect properly if you'd like. Nobody needs to know."

"I'll ask my father again," she said. "I have to go."

Davina sighed. "Call me or you can even just stop by if you need anything."

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

Klaus looked up from his sketchbook. His daughter was standing in the doorway, waiting for the okay to come in. She looked nervous and as if she'd been crying. He nodded his head, indicating it was alright to enter.

"What are you drawing?" Hope asked, taking a seat in one of the leather chairs.

Not sure how she would take the drawing, he closed the book, not wanting her to see her wolf. "I'll show you after I've completed it. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Fine, I guess." Hope frowned, in thought, thinking back on a similar conversation not even ten minutes before.

Klaus could hear the windows vibrating. He smiled. "You know better then to lie to me."

He noticed a lone tear escape and her lower lip quiver. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"How did your time with Hayley go?"

"Fine," she lied. Though Hayley had tried on some level to connect with her before she nearly killed a classmate, she seemed hesitant to really talk-considering they hadn't spoken about the bathroom incident. "She irritated me."

Hope. The honest one.

Klaus sighed. "You hurt your mother."

This was the last thing he wanted to be doing. But he didn't want her to resent Hayley or vice versa a hundred years down the line. He didn't want them to have a strained relationship-though not really the same-but still similar to the one he had with his parents. The fighting needed to end. He knew the anger he felt towards Hayley managed to rub off on Hope, festering into her own personal issues. Yes, she had her own reasons for directing such hostility toward her mother. But Klaus knew she needed to hear the entire story and decide for herself. Not just the bits and pieces they would randomly decide to divulge through the years.

"I know. I feel horrible about the way I said everything. But that doesn't change how I feel." It was true, she felt horrible about the way it was brought up. She'd never snapped like that before to anyone. She chose to keep her feelings inside, creating larger issues out of small ones. It was one of her downfalls.

"That's why I need to talk to you. We haven't been completely honest with you."

"Are you ever?" She felt the anger suddenly start boiling again, but managed to push it down.

"Watch your tone," he snapped. "Remember who you are speaking to."

"Sorry, daddy." She lowered her head, avoiding his eyes.

Startled, Klaus looked away when he realized she was submitting to him as her Alpha. She'd unintentionally given in to her wolf's instincts. That wasn't something he wanted to see from his daughter. He stood up, moving to a large stack of old sketch books he kept around. He grabbed a few bringing them to the coffee table in front of Hope.

"There's something about drawing a memory, rather then capturing it on film. You're putting your own view into it. It's what you see and what you take from that memory." He smiled and then laughed when he saw Hope raise a brow, daring him to continue. That was more like it. "Not saying that your photography isn't art, sweetheart."

He flipped through a few pages before landing on one of Hayley. She had fallen asleep in the same old rocking chair that sat in her room. There was a crib in the background. She looked peaceful, but Klaus managed to capture the worry still lining her features even in her sleep.

"I just want to point out this moment could have been better captured with a camera," said Hope with a know-it-all voice. "I'm just saying."

He laughed again before throwing his hands up in surrender for the moment. Hope turned the pages, coming across a few more of Hayley-some of her still pregnant. A bunch of Hope through the years. An equal amount of Caroline. She stopped on a drawing of Elijah and Hayley. Her father caught them in a moment of peace.

"Hayley and I were once close," said Klaus. "After you were born we bonded over your birth and then mourned your fake death together. She became part of this family. Don't ever tell her I told you this. I will deny it to anyone. But I eventually came to love her as I would love Rebekah. I rejoiced when she and Elijah finally gave into their feelings. Though mostly I was just tired of seeing them mope around. I was able to capture them in one of their first happy moments together after the war."

"But you guys fight _all_ the time."

Fighting all the time was an understatement of the century. They didn't even try and hide it from Hope anymore. That was one thing Klaus regretted.

"We had a bit of a disagreement on how to defeat your great-aunt."

"Dahlia?"

"Yes. She and your grandmother, Esther, turned New Orleans into a supernatural war zone. Well, more of a war zone then we'd already created ourselves. Hayley took on the role of Alpha on a pack that had just moved to town. Distant relatives of the Crescent wolves. Between her and the Alpha of the Crescent pack, they managed to convince them all to swear loyalty to our family. All to protect you." He left out Jackson and the failed marriage, not wanting to make Hayley out to be worse then she actually was. That was another thing she tried to forget.

"Yes, and then she spent how long choosing to take care of them instead of me?" Hope closed the book, refusing to look at her mother's face any longer.

"I'm not done." Klaus sighed. "Just try and let me finish before you say anything."

Hope didn't look at Klaus until he reached over, caressing her cheek.

"We worked with Esther for a time. But we all underestimated Dahlia's power. She was cunning and ruthless. There were few times when I actually agreed with my brother. We nearly ran. But we needed to wait and come up with a plan. We lost more then half the wolves when Hayley, against everyone's wishes, unintentionally led them into a trap. Esther managed to eventually kill her, but the loss was great. Your mother was devastated. She blamed herself. She did what I would have done. She was reckless and desperate to get you back. Because she loves you. You are all she thinks about. Everything she does is for you."

Hope didn't know what to say. She knew about the loss of the pack and that her mother had something to do with it. She didn't know she actually led them to the slaughter. The guilt she must have felt. But it had been nearly twelve years. More then enough time.

Hope snapped.

"The pack is doing fine! Thriving! This was the first time I've seen her in months! She-"

"Hope," said Klaus, trying to calm her down as she jumped from her seat. He flashed in front of her, preventing her from leaving the room in this state. He didn't want her trashing this house also. "There is more. Sit back down. Now."

His voice was stern and demanding, but calm. The playfulness from a few minutes before was completely gone.

"You know Esther is still alive? There have been rumors of her resurfacing. We don't know why. That's why everyone has been away. Looking for any information they can. Rebekah and Stefan, traveling all of Europe. Hayley and Elijah have been searching the North. Marcel the South. The only reason I'm not out searching is because I refused to leave you again."

Hope thought for a minute about the possibilities and what that could mean. Just the tales passed down from the elders of her coven was enough to terrify her. The fear was evident in her eyes. "You think Esther is coming back? For what?"

"We don't know," he said.

Klaus left out Esther contacting her mother, not wanting to scare his daughter. He felt it was too much for her to handle at the moment. "Just look through these. Your mother loves you as much as I. She gave up everything to protect you. I'm asking you to simply speak with her and listen." He picked up the small stack of books and handed them to Hope. She took them from him hesitantly before getting up.

Hope stopped at the door, turning back to him. He was back in the same position as when she entered. Sketchpad in hand. She knew what his answer would be. It would be the same answer she received from Caroline when she tried begging her that morning to talk to her father. But she needed to be there for Tamera. Just as Tamera had always been there for her. One last time.

"I want to visit Tamera's resting place."

"Absolutely not." He didn't even need to think on it. There was no way she'd be going anywhere near a witch anytime soon. He was saddened by her tears, but he had no choice. "I'm sorry, love, but you will not be welcomed there."

"I talked to Aunt Dee. She said she'd invite me inside the cemetery. Nobody will see me. Please!"

"Did you not hear anything I said?" Klaus snapped.

"I need this. I killed my best-friend because I wanted to go to a stupid party!"

"Your emotions could get the best of you. Just as they are now!" He could clearly see the desperation. He knew she would try and go, even without his consent. "If you try and go, I will not hesitate to snap your neck and lock you in the basement." He didn't regret the words. And it was his tone that told her he had every intention of following through if she defied him.

With that said, she stormed out, retreating to her room right as Caroline rounded the corner. She didn't mean to listen in, but Klaus' raising voice caught her attention as she was walking through the compound. There was a moment of hesitation before she entered, not even bothering to knock. She slammed the door behind her, immediately gathering his attention. She crossed her arms and stood tall, staring him down ready to confront him. She was angry that much was clear.

"Did you seriously just threaten her? I know you've always been into this whole 'threaten people whenever things don't go your way' thing, but that's your daughter."

Klaus didn't say anything or even look up from his drawing. If she could just get him to meet her eyes for a moment she'd be able to tell what he was thinking.

"Are you going to talk to me? Or is that too much of a bother for you?"

He was still quiet. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the large grandfather clock in the corner and the pencil moving across the paper. He didn't look up until he heard the door close again.

* * *

><p>Four days later Hope and Caroline were moving around the dining room, preparing for the evening ahead. The later having decided they needed to not only lighten up the mood of the house but also bring everyone in for at least one night in hope of showing the new hybrid that everyone loved and supported her. Plus, they all needed a distraction.<p>

Klaus' mood was up and down. Drastically going from one thing to another. It didn't take Caroline long to realize he did this when he was thinking and planning. And he was _always_ thinking and planning. They hadn't slept in the same bed since the night Hope 'died.' In fact, she doubted he was sleeping at all. What he didn't realize was Caroline could handle the truth. After dealing with everything in Mystic Falls, she could handle herself. Him keeping her-and the rest of the family-out of the loop was doing nothing but making him look like a fool.

"There are so many things that could go wrong tonight," said Hope, setting the dining room table. "We haven't all been in the same room in-" She stopped to think, looking over at Caroline, whom also stopped to think. "Has everyone _ever_ _been_ in the same room? Have we even _used_ this room?"

"It'll be fine," laughed Caroline. After a moment she added, "Positive thoughts."

Hayley walked in carrying a tray of food. "It'll be more then fine," said Hayley. "It'll be fun. Just imagine how crazy this could get."

The room became heavy. Hope averted her eyes, focusing on the task of setting the table. They hadn't spoken since the horribly timed movie night. Hope barely spoke to anyone, choosing to mourn silently in her room away from the eyes of her family. She only came out for blood, pizza, and pastries. Now that she couldn't gain any weight she'd been indulging a bit. It also gave her time to think about everything.

"Well, this is awkward," said Caroline, before walking back into the kitchen, purposely leaving the two Mikaelson women alone for the first time since that morning.

Hayley stood at the head of the table, watching her daughter move about placing every utensil in the proper place. She smiled in amusement when Hope noticed a fork a centimeter out of place and corrected it.

"The setting looks beautiful," she spoke up.

Hope looked around the table a final time before she realized everything was perfect, meaning she couldn't avoid this conversation any longer. She bit the inside of her cheek, unsure of what to say. Should she apologize? Or go off on her mother for not telling her sooner?

Before she could say anything, she heard a grunt from the hall. Looking over she saw Caroline steering Rebekah, whom had a tray of food in her hand, away from the dining room. "Well how the bloody hell was I supposed to know?!"

Hope and Hayley both laughed, shaking their heads at the silliness of the two blondes.

"Dad told me," said Hope, finally speaking up.

"Oh," said Hayley, pretending she didn't know he'd planned the conversation. "And what did your father say?"

"He told me about Esther and Dahlia and how you'd used your pack to get to her to protect me. He didn't go into specific details, but you'd pretty much lost more then half your pack. And you blame yourself."

Hayley took a deep breath while taking a seat at the table. He wasn't supposed to tell her about her being the only reason they lost most of the pack. She didn't want her daughter to see her in that light. Although judging by the way their relationship had gone, Hope knowing about one of her greatest shames was the least of her problems.

"He also told me about why you've been MIA."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I know," she said, smiling at her mother. A few tears escaped, while she tried composing herself, but failing. "I trust you, Mom. I've been horrible to you. I'm so-"

Hayley put a hand up, stopping her from continuing. "No," she said. "I'm not going to allow you to even think it is on you. I should have been around more. I should have found a way."

Hayley stopped for a moment, also failing to stop the tears. It broke her heart to see her daughter try to apologize for this situation. "I allowed my own guilt to get in the way of _really_ seeing you grow up. I chose to take on that task because I was afraid to come back and face my own demons. I'm so sorry."

Hope and Hayley cried together for a moment, Hope keeping a firm hold around Hayley's waist, refusing to let go. She pried her daughters hands away so she could see her face. "We're both a mess," she said, laughing through her tears. "We need to get cleaned up."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long. I had a really hard time taking it where I wanted to go. Let me know how I'm doing! I like reviews! And I promise the more I get the faster I update. It reminds me to get my butt in gear.<p> 


End file.
